Decisiones
by Natsichan
Summary: Todo lo que acontece en tu vida es resultado de tus decisiones y si deseas diferentes resultados comienza por tomar diferentes decisiones.


**Decisiones**

Hay un motivo específico por el cual la vida tiene un ciclo. Uno nace, digievoluciona, muere y vuelve a nacer. Si esto no se cumpliera el equilibrio de este mundo se perdería.

Una vez me pregunté cuál era el origen de los digihuevos. Nosotros no nos reproducimos como lo hacen los seres vivos en el mundo de los humanos, y no me podía imaginar que hayamos sido creados por la desdeñable nada. Fue un ser sabio, mitad humano mitad digital, quien supo responder a mi cuestión contándome que nosotros provenimos de los mismísimos datos virtuales que, a su vez, vienen de las computadoras del mundo humano. De modo que es a los humanos a quienes les debemos la vida.

Pero en ocasiones, los humanos nos proporcionan datos negativos que nosotros denominamos virus, y es por este motivo que nosotros, los digimons, conocemos la maldad.

Ahora, en lugar de vivir en un lugar puro, cada uno de nosotros tiene el derecho y la obligación de decidir sobre sí mismo. Lo cual significa que todos somos diferente gracias a nuestras propias decisiones.

Existen muy pocas clases de digimons en etapa bebé que nacen de los digihuevos que crean los humanos involuntariamente con los datos de sus computadoras, pero cada bebé digimon puede decidir si será guiado por el dato que habita en él o por el virus.

Muchas veces esta decisión es confusa para nosotros y por eso nos volvemos tercos, malvados y peligrosos para nuestro mundo y sus habitantes, pero eso es parte del ciclo de la vida. Nosotros digievolucionamos con nuestras decisiones tomadas, así crecemos y aprendemos de nuestras hazañas o de nuestros errores.

Yo recuerdo haber decidido transitar la zona oscura. No sé por qué. Nosotros, los digimons, no poseemos una memoria muy buena. Una vez que morimos, al renacer, solo recordamos lo que aprendimos en nuestras vidas pasadas, solo recordamos si tuvimos algún error o si hicimos algo bien, no podemos recordar ninguna de nuestras acciones anteriores… únicamente nuestras decisiones tomadas. Por eso es que yo puedo recordar el nombre de la digievolución errónea que invoqué en mi vida pasada.

Todos nosotros pasamos por el mismo proceso. Si somos buenos es porque en vidas pasadas aprendimos los que debemos hacer tanto como lo que no debemos hacer.

Supongo que en esta nueva vida que me está tocando vivir podré saber cuál será mi digievolución correcta. Yo sería muy feliz si pudiera averiguarlo.

Me agrada esto del renacer, resucitar, vida eterna, o cómo le quieran llamar. Es como si los humanos nos dieran infinitas oportunidades de vivir y experimentar cosas nuevas. Me agradan los humanos, después de todo, es gracias a ellos que nacimos y seguimos con vida. Pero hace unos momentos conocí a un humano real, lo vi cara a cara y charlé con él.

Era un muchacho, debía de rozar los 18 años humanos, él fue quién se acercó primero… me comenzó a decir que ya había visto a un digimon de mi especie, un Wizardmon, y yo le conté mis tribulaciones y preocupaciones acerca de la vida digital. Fue entonces que mencioné mis malas decisiones y el nombre de mi digievolución maligna.

La reacción me dejó congelado. No podía creer la hipocresía de aquel ser que me propinó una gran patadota en el rostro. Yo caí al suelo lleno de indignación.

Tal vez mi antiguo yo se lo merecía. Pero el que soy ahora, quien se está redimiendo en esta nueva vida y trata de no cometer los mismos errores no lo merece.

Creía que los humanos podían ser tolerantes y piadosos, ya que ellos siempre están equivocándose y nos envían virus que perjudican nuestras decisiones y nuestra salud virtual y, a pesar de ello, nosotros siempre los perdonamos porque de los errores se aprende.

Al parecer, ellos no tienen la capacidad de aprender de sus errores, ellos no ven los errores como herramientas para el crecimiento personal, ellos los ven como traiciones, recuerdos imperdonables y rara vez recurren a la confesión de estos actos equivocados. Yo creo que ellos no aceptan su imperfección, y es eso lo que nos diferencia.

Pero seguramente yo aún tengo mucho que aprender, es probable que necesite equivocarme más seguido como para comprender por qué ese muchacho me golpeó. Tal vez yo deba golpearlo para entender, tal vez él me dé una respuesta, tal vez es esta la decisión correcta y no la que antes creía, y tal vez deba buscar esa respuesta en los humanos. Para eso debo ir al mundo de los humanos, y para ir a ese mundo debo quebrantar las leyes, y para quebrantar las leyes debo revivir el virus que hay en mí digievolucionando a Myotismon otra vez.

Debo hacerlo para entender mejor este mundo, y tal vez, solo tal vez, comenzaré por ese maldito humano que me humilló frente a mis hermanos digimons, pateándome el rostro cuando yo solo fui amable.

Ese es el problema. Fui amable.

No se puede ser amable. No sirve. Por más que seas un ser amigable siempre recibirás una patada. Es mejor devolver el gesto que quedarse lloriqueando. Tal vez así los humanos se den cuenta de la basura que son en realidad y comiencen a respetarnos más.

Sí, esa es mi meta. Eso buscaré de ahora en más. Respeto.

—Wizardmon digivol a… Myotismon.

* * *

...

Waaaaaahhhhhh

En un ataque de inspiración me llegó este oneshot… jamás habría imaginado que escribiría algo así, pero me gusta darle protagonismo a los villanos.

La idea era demostrar la influencia que tienen los humanos en los digimon y ojalá haya podido transmitirlo en esta breve historia… al menos es lo que pasa por mi mente cuando pienso en las líneas evolutivas originales y sus líneas evolutivas alternativas…

En fin. Espero que les haya gustado!

No leemos n.n


End file.
